Why Do I Love You?
by Frizz07
Summary: Draco had never, ever felt this way about a girl. This girl was no ordinary girl, though. She was one that he was forbidden to love...She was his
1. Why Do I Love You?

** Why Do I Love You?**

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I don't own a thing._

A cold breeze blew through Draco Malfoy's window as he sat in the darkness of his room, the sounds of Three Days Grace's "I hate Everything About You" blaring through his headphones.

_Every time we lie awake, _

_After every hit we take. _

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet. _

The anger and confusion Draco was feeling was new to him. He had never, ever felt this way about a girl. This girl was no ordinary girl, though. She was one that he was forbidden to love.

She was his enemy.

_Every roommate kept awake, _

_by every sigh and scream we make. _

_All the feelings that I get,_

_But I still don't miss you yet. _

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

Draco was clueless to why his heart had chosen her, of all people. He was always told that she was different from his kind. She is a Mudblood, as his father always told him. She was invisible to him before. Why now? Why had he fallen head over heels in love with her?

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? _

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? _

Draco roamed his brain for the answers to his questions. Why had she suddenly appeared attractive to him? What was wrong with him? He had always hated her in the past. How could he possibly like her, the best friend to his most hated enemy?

_Every time we lie awake, _

_after every hit we take. _

_Every feeling that I get, _

_But I haven't missed you yet. _

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

Draco slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, the image of the girl still in his head. The words:

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? _

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you? _

continued to sing into his ears.

A/N: Ok, I know that this first chapter is a little short. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. This is my first Draco/Hermione fanficand I really hope that you like it! Remember to review! It's really great to hear your opinions on the story! Also, I would like to give a big thanks (and a cookie) to everyone that reviewed on my last story!

Love,

Jess


	2. A Whole New Light

Chapter 2

Whole New Light

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own anything. _

Draco couldn't help but stare over at the Gryffindor table as Hermione chatted with her friends. He wondered why he had never seen her this way before? It was like he was seeing her in a totally different light.

_'What is it that I find so amazing about her?' _Draco pondered to himself as he observed her. His silver eyes scanned every part of her body until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder.

"What are you staring at, Draco darling?" Pansy asked with a large smile.

Draco shuddered at the thought of being her darling.

"Nothing that would concern you." He spat as he returned to watching Hermione.

"Come on, Draco, you can tell me anything." Pansy said.

"Did you not hear me the first time? I said no!" Draco growled.

"Fine Draco, be that way." Pansy wined, crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

_'Annoying Twit.'_ Draco thought to himself.

Draco's attention returned to the Gryffindor table where he began to list off the many things about Hermione that he found some what attractive.

_'What happened to her hair? Why haven't I noticed that before? Well, she has very large eyes. Would you really consider that a good thing...or an odd thing? Definitely not odd. One bad thing is that she hates my guts. I guess we are even on that one since she really hasn't been one of my closest friends. I guess I could try to be a little nicer to her. Maybe not too nice, though. I really wouldn't want to ruin my reputation by being seen with a Mudblood.'_

Draco ran his hand through his hair and returned to his pile of essays that were spread across the table.

_'I'll think of some way to get close to her.' _Draco thought, taking one last look at Hermione.

(A/N: There is supposed to be a line here but for some reason, it won't let me put a line. Sorry about that, you may continue)

"See Harry, I was right. Mione doesn't fancy him (A/N: Ron was talking about a boy in the Gryffindor house). She fancy's my brothers, Fred and George." Ron said to Harry.

"No I do not, Ronald Weasley! I-I just said that they were interesting." Hermione replied, her face beginning to blush.

"Yeah, say whatever you want, Mione. We've read your diary." Ron accidentally blurted out.

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fury.

"By accident, I swear! W-We would never invade your privacy like that!" Ron pleaded, his hands guarding his face.

Harry laughed. "Say whatever you want, Ron. She's still going to get you."

Ron slowly lowered his hands, making sure if Hermione was ready to attack, and returned to his plate of pancakes.

Hermione sighed and pushed the plate of pancakes to the middle of the table.

_'Read my diary, eh? Oh, you'll get it, Ronald Weasley. I'll get you when you least expect it." _Hermione thought, a grin spread across her face.

A sudden shock of fear spread through Hermione as she remembered what she had written in her diary the night before.

_'No, no they didn't read it. I'm sure they didn't get that far...or maybe they did?' _

Hermione began to panic.

_'Who knows what they would do if they learned of my secret? I know what they would do, they would befriend me. No, no one is ever to know of it. I've got to get rid of that page.' _

With that, Hermione got up from the table and hurried out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room.

A/N: Hello there! Yep, I finally got some time to write. Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long, I tried my best. I've had a lot on my mind lately. Once again, cookies for everyone that reviews! Thanks to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter! I LOVED them! Also, I am looking for someone to be my beta. If you are interested, please email me (my email address is on my lookup). Thanks a ton and don't forget to review!

P.S. Just in case you're wondering about the page that Hermione didn't want anyone to see, you'll find out in the next chapter.

Love,

Jess


	3. Dear Diary

**Chapter 3**

**Dear Diary**

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I don't own a thing. _

Hermione skidded to a sudden halt as she reached the portrait to the Gryffindor house.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Pepper Imps." Hermione replied, almost out of breath.

The portrait hole swung open and she ran inside where she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Hermione pulled out her diary from under her bed and turned the pages to her last entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I hope you will forgive me for ever having to write this. It has been building up inside of me for so long and I really feel that I need to tell someone. I'm afraid that I will go insane if I don't. You don't know how bad I want to tell my friends. They would never understand, though. I fear the worst if they ever learned of my secret. _

_For the past couple of days, I have been having these feelings. These feelings are strange to me so I am not really sure how to explain them to you. These feelings that I have been having are towards someone who I would absolutely **never **consider a suitable friend or boyfriend. _

_You probably wouldn't ever believe that I, Hermione Granger, have fallen for someone who I have hated ever since I first laid eyes on him. He is everything that I hate and everything that I am against. So tell me, why am I suddenly attracted to him? The only explanation I can come up with as got to be my bloody hormones. It must be. It's got to be. I'm much smarter than to fall for him. _

_If you have guessed right, you would know that I am talking about a boy that is my worst enemy. A boy so horrid, his only pleasure comes from tormenting others. _

_His name is Draco Malfoy. _

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione Granger. _

After she had finished reading, Hermione tore out the entry and ripped it into many tiny shreds.

"No one will ever read it now." Hermione said, dumping all of the shreds into the trash.

"Mya, what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she walked through the door.

Hermione dropped onto her bed and turned to face Ginny. "Oh, nothing. Just getting rid of some trash."

Ginny sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed. "Is something wrong? You know, you can tell me anything."

Hermione nodded her head. "I guess I could tell you since you are my best friend. You cannot tell a soul about this, all right?"

"Of course, Mya."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, Ginny. I mean, I've been having these strange feelings about someone but that person happens to be my worst enemy."

Ginny looked confused. "If he is your enemy, why do you have feelings for him?"

"That's what I don't understand. It's driving me crazy just thinking about it."

Ginnys eyes grew wide. "Mya, please don't tell me that it's Malfoy?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "That would be him."

Ginny put her hand over her mouth. "Mya, no. You can't. Do you realize how horrid he is? What about Ron and Harry? What are they going to..."

Hermione placed her hand over Ginnys mouth.

"Ginny, calm down. I didn't say I was going to date him or anything like that. I just said that I was having these strange feelings. There's nothing to worry about."

Ginny moved Hermione's hand to speak. "You can't like Malfoy, Mya. You belong with Ron."

Hermione sighed and walked over to the window.

"Ron's my best friend, Ginny. Just my best friend, nothing more. I know that you hate the idea of me having feelings for Malfoy but like I said before, I can't help it."

Ginny walked over to the window and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Mya. Until you know if this feeling is real, you should stay as far away from Malfoy as possible."

Hermione pressed her head against the wall. "Please don't tell Harry or Ron." Hermione said softly.

"I promise, Mya, your secrets safe with me."

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter (and the last two chapters) have been so short. I will try my best to make them longer. Once again, huge thanks and yummy cookies to everyone that reviewed! No cookie for the person that made that nasty comment about my story. I really hope that you like this chapter. Before I go, I would like to say that I am still in search of a beta so if you are interested, please email me. Thanks a bunch!

Love,

Jess


	4. Change

Chapter 4

Change

Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing

Later that night, when the billions of sparkling stars and the giant glowing moon appeared in the sky, Draco sat at his window, the coolness of the breeze brushing through his hair.

_"What's wrong with you, Draco? Why can't you stop thinking about her?" _Draco asked himself as he stared endlessly out his window.

_"She's a Mudblood, Draco. You hate Mudbloods. Why can't you see that? What's so different about her now? She's still the same Hermione Granger that you have tormented since the first day at Hogwarts. You're a Malfoy, Draco." _

Those words echoed through Draco's head. _"You're a Malfoy, Draco." _

Draco ran his hand through his hair. _"Do I really have to be like my father and all of his fathers before him? I don't have to be as evil and cold-hearted as them. I can change." _

Draco dropped his head on the windowsill. _"I'm kidding myself if I think I can change. My father is too clever. He would know something's up. Who knows what he would do to me if he ever discovered my feelings for Hermione?" _

Draco slowly picked up his head and looked down at his arms. The many bruises and scars spread across his arms were a reminder of how horrid his father was to him. They were a memory that Draco did not want to remember. He had received the bruises and scars the night after his father killed his mother.

_Flashback:_

_"Draco darling, I'm fine, really. Please, could you leave your father and I to talk?" Narcissa asked kindly. _

_Draco knew something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes. _

_"Do as your mother tells you, Draco." Lucius comanded_

_Draco took one last look at his mother before stepping out the door and closing it behind him. Draco dropped to the floor next to the door. He could feel it coming. He knew that he would never see his mother again. _

_A few minutes later, Draco heard his father scream out the spell that he never wanted to hear. Lucius had used none other than the killing spell; Avada Kedavra. _

_Draco pulled his knees to his chest and began to weep into his palms. _

Narcissa was everything to Draco. She was his only friend, the only person that truly understood him. Now, everything was different. That special bond that they had was destroyed and from that day on, nothing else mattered to Draco. That day, the day that his mother was taken away from him, was the day that Draco decided that he wanted nothing to with love.

After that day, Draco was the one who took the beatings from his father. Draco was the reason that his father had a bad day. Lucius always found an excuse to let his anger out on Draco.

A tear trickled down Draco's eye as he softly traced each scar with his finger.

_"My father has controlled my for too long. He thinks that I am going to let him treat me like his slave. Not anymore. He has taken the one thing that I loved most and he thinks that I am going to choose the same bloody path that he chose. Never again will I listen to him." _

Draco looked up at the twinkling stars in search for his mothers star. When Draco was younger, his mother would take him out on the balcony and read to him under the stars. Being there with his mother was always comforting and tonight, as he watched the stars from his window, he felt as warm and safe as he did in his mothers arms.

Draco closed his eyes as the cool night breeze blew through his window. It was then, at that very moment, that he knew what he had to do. If Draco wanted to change his ways, he would need Hermione to help him.

Draco pulled a piece of parchment and a pen from his desk and began to write a letter to Hermione.

A/N: You know, I think this is probably my favorite chapter so far. Once again, big thanks and cookies to everyone that reviews (I love cookies :D)! Depressionisanillusion gets a great big pile of cookies for making me laugh.

Love,

Jess


	5. Secret Admirer

**Chapter 5**

**Secret Admirer**

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

Hermione was in her bedroom when she received Draco's letter the next morning. Ginny and Hermione had been comparing notes for class when an owl tapped on the window.

"Who do you think the owl belongs to?" Ginny asked as she closed the window, the owl disappearing to the other side of the castle.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out after reading this letter." Hermione sat down on her bed and tore open the letter.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I know that things have not been the greatest between you and I for the past couple of years. I would like to apologize for all the pain and torment that I have caused you. I'm sorry for the countless names that I called you, for the hatred that I have displayed when I am around you, for everything that I have done to cause you pain. I realize now how horrid I have been, and I feel that now is the right time for a change. _

_You, Hermione, are one of the reasons for this change. I have spent many nights wishing for a moment where I could tell you how I feel. This, however, is not the way I thought I would tell you. I pictured that you would put all of the hatred you have for me behind you and possibly share the same feelings for me as I do for you. Unfortunately, due to my family heritage and our gloomy past, I have decided to keep my name a secret. _

_These feelings that I have had for you could never possibly be put into words. You take my breath away every time I see your smiling face. My heart begins to race when I look into your sparkling chocolate eyes. But because of my name, I have had to hide these feelings from you and everyone around me. _

_I'm not proud of what I have done to you, Hermione. I am also not proud of what I have done to others around me as a result of a loved ones death. Like the fool I am, I pushed everyone close to me away, and as a result, I was left with no one to turn to. I have no friends, Hermione. That is why I am calling to you. You are the only person that could help me escape from this image that I earned from my years of following in the footsteps for a man so horrid, he would kill his own family to keep his reputation. _

_If you wish to accept my apology, meet my by the lake around 10:00 tomorrow night. _

_Forever yours, _

_Your secret admirer_

"Secret admirer? Mya, I didn't know you had a secret admirer?" Ginny said, taking the letter from Hermione's hands.

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "I didn't either." She said softly.

Ginny smiled. "So, are you going to meet him? You know, if I were you I would. He sounds sweet."

Hermione leaned against the wall behind her bed and brought her hands to her face. "I-I don't know what I should do. He sounds nice and everything but don't you think it's a little odd that he asked me, of all people, to help him?"

Ginny sighed. "Not really, Hermione. I've never really had a secret admirer before. Wait, I have once. I really don't care to talk about it, though."

"Who was it again? I remember now, it was Neville, wasn't it?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and playfully hit Hermione on the arm. "It's not that funny, Mya. I'd laugh if your secret admirer turned out to be Neville, too."

Hermione laughed. "Not a chance, Ginny. This boy sounds too familiar. The person that I could think of at the moment would be Malfoy. What's different about this boy and Malfoy is that this boy actually has a heart, unlike Malfoy who is empty as a black hole."

"You'll never know until you meet him. But seriously, what happens if this secret admirer really turns out to me Malfoy?"

Hermione's smile disappeared from her face. "Malfoy doesn't like me, Ginny. He never has and he never will."

"But what if it is? What are you going to do?" Ginny asked, a serious look on her face.

"I don't know what I would do, Ginny. I guess I would turn around and run back to the castle. Why does it matter so much to you?"

"I just want to make sure that you will be all right. What will happen if it turns out to be someone outside of school that wants to hurt you?"

"Ginny, it's all right. I promise I will watch myself. Besides, they do call me the brightest witch in Hogwarts, don't they?"

Ginny nodded her head and smiled. "I'm sorry, Mya. I'm starting to sound like my mum. Listen, if you are going to meet him tonight, we had better pick out something for you to wear. I mean, you really don't want to meet him in your school clothes, would you?"

A/N: Hmmm...the next chapter should be interesting. I started on it right after I finished this chapter so I expect it to be up around Thursday or Friday. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I loved em! And of course, a fresh plate of cookies to everyone that reviews.

Love,

Jess


	6. I knew it was you

**Chapter 6**

**I knew it was you**

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

It was 9:45 and Hermione was beginning to get nervous.

"Calm down, Hermione. Really, you're making me dizzy just watching you." Ginny sad as she watched Hermione walk around the room.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked in the mirror to adjust her clothes for the tenth time.

"Are you sure this looks all right?" Hermione asked.

"You looked beautiful, Mya. How many times have I told you that already?"

"I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect." Hermione said as she applied a second layer of strawberry chap stick.

Hermione stepped back and inspected her reflection. She was wearing her favorite black, off the shoulder sweater with a simple pair of jeans. Her hair was curled and a sparkling dragonfly pin was clipped to one side of her head.

"I'm ready." Hermione said as she gave Ginny a smile and headed for the door.

"Good luck, Mya."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's heart began to race as she walked closer and closer to the lake. She thought about going back a couple of times, but something inside of her was pushing her to find out the identity of her mysterious secret admirer.

_"Please don't be him, please don't be Malfoy or Neville." _

Hermione smiled as she remembered the conversation that she had with Ginny only a couple hours before.

She could almost see the lake from where she was standing. So far, she saw nothing of the boy that was supposed to meet her.

Hermione walked a little farther until she finally reached the lake. Her heart racing and her body shaking with fear, she inched closer and saw a shadow appear from the bench next to the lake.

Hermione took a step backwards as the shadowy figure got up from the bench and started to move her way.

"Hermione, I-I didn't think you would come."

"I know that voice. Where have I heard that voice?" Hermione asked herself as she slowly moved towards the boy.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered.

"Please promise me you won't run when I show you who I am?"

Hermione nodded her head and the boy slowly removed his hood.

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"I knew it was you." Hermione whispered. "It was all too good to be true."

"What, did you think that I was lying about everything that I said in the letter? Draco asked.

"You know, I really don't know what to think? Do you know what you have done to me over these past few years? Did you really think that I could just forgive you, just like that? You have tormented me, physically and mentally, and you think that one bloody letter could change all of that?"

Hermione, I didn't mean to do all of that. I've changed. I'm not like that anymore. If I didn't like you, Hermione, I wouldn't have told you all of those things that I described in my letter. No one knows those things but you."

Draco took a step closer to Hermione.

"How do I know that? She said, looking deep into his eyes. "How do I know that you really want to change?"

"You have to trust me."

"You don't understand, Malfoy. One part of me wants to forgive you, yet another won't let me forget about how cruel and horrid you were to me." Hermione said, a tear falling down her cheek.

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's arm.

"I would do anything to go back and stop myself from ever doing that, Hermione. I know that I have probably ruined any chance of you ever trusting me, and I am truly sorry that I have waited this long to apologize to you. I really want to put all of that behind us and hopefully gain your trust."

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. "I can give it a try, but I swear, if you ever call me Mudblood again, I will..."

"All right, all right, I promise to never call you that again." Draco said, placing his hand over Hermione's mouth.

Hermione smiled.

"Now that we have put that behind us, would you like to sit down?"

Hermione took Draco's arm and took a seat on the bench.

Under the moonlight, the lake and everything around it seemed to glitter. As Hermione looked at Draco, she realized how amazing her looked under the moon as well.

"I'm sorry about your mum, Draco."

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled.

"You called me Draco."

"I-Is that all right? You know, calling you Draco?"

"Yeah, of course."

Draco closed his eyes, a smile spread across his face.

"Could I ask you something?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Sure."

Draco waited a few seconds before he began to speak. "How do you think your friends are going to take this? You know, us being friends?"

"Knowing Ron and Harry, they will be furious. That's why I am never going to tell them."

Draco laughed. "It would be quite interesting to see Weasley get upset, but I guess that would be the best thing to do. I wouldn't want you to lose your friends because of me."

Hermione smiled.

Before she could reply, her attention was suddenly drawn to the castle as someone came running towards them.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Ginny tried to catch her breath.

"It's Ron and Harry. They found Draco's letter."

A/N: This doesn't look good for Hermione. I wonder what Ron and Harry will have to say about this secret admirer? Yay, I finally got to three pages! Usually my chapters are 1 to 2 pages! They will probably get longer after this chapter. Once again, great big hugs to everyone that reviewed!

Love,

Jess


	7. The letter, the fight, and the lie

**Chapter 7 **

**The Letter, the fight, and the lie **

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

"No, no they couldn't have found the letter. I put it in my pocket before I left."

Hermione put her hands to her face. "It must have fell out of my pocket. I can't believe this. What am I going to do?"

"Hermione, calm down. I didn't sign my name to the letter. You could say that someone else wrote it." Draco said.

Ginny looked back at the castle. "We shoud probably get going, Mya. I'm sure that the boys will be heading down here any minute."

Hermione nodded her head and got up from the bench. "I'll write to you as soon as I can." Hermione said to Draco before she took of towards the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room and were greeted by Harry and Ron.

The room went silent as Hermione dropped into one of the chairs.

Ginny ran up to the girls rooms, leaving Hermione to face Harry and Ron by herself.

"Nice to see you, Mione. Where have you been tonight?" Ron said, the letter laying next to him on the couch.

Hermione crossed her arms. "What are you getting at, Ronald?" She spat.

"We found this," Harry waved the letter for Hermione to see. "Who's this from?"

"No one."

"Well, it has to be from someone? I mean, you met them at the lake, didn't you? Ron asked.

Hermione got to her feet. "What does it matter to you, Ronald? Yeah, I met him at the lake. Why do you have to be so protective of me?"

Ron also got to his feet. "Bloody hell, Hermione. I ask you one bloody question and you bite my head off!"

"Who gave you the permission to read the letter, anyways, Ronald? First you snoop in my diary and then this!"

Ron shook his head. "So, you're going to hold that against me, are you? I told you that I was sorry, Mione. What more do you want?"

"You know what I want, Ronald, I want you to keep your nose out of other people's business!"

"Will you stop calling me Ronald?" Ron yelled.

"I'll stop calling you Ronald when you stop snooping through my stuff!" Hermione yelled back.

"I'm not the only that looks through your stuff. You would know that if you didn't have your face buried in your books all the time!"

"Oh, you want to play this game, eh? Ok Ronald, I will stop 'burying my face in my books' if you stop being jealous and inconsiderate."

"Jealous and inconsiderate? What do you think you are, miss perfect? You, Mione, are a..."

"Ron, Hermione if you two don't stop fighting, I swear I'm going to go mad!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing through out the common room.

Hermione and Ron instantly sat back down and stared at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry said. "Hermione, go ahead and tell us about this letter."

Hermione stuck her tounge out at Ron.

"Real mature." Ron said softly.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Like I was going to say before Ron rudely interrupted me, I did in fact meet this person at the lake tonight. In fact, I was quite surprised when he revealed his identity."

Ron moved to the edge of the couch.

"Who was it?" He asked, his fists at his said.

Hermione smiled. "You are never going to believe this, but it was Neville."

Ron and Harry looked at one another and instantly burst into laughter.

_"Good job, Hermione." _Hermione said to herself as she watched them roll of the couch, clutching their stomachs.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione said, waving good bye to them, knowing that they probably wouldn't hear her over the laughter.

Harry and Ron continued to laugh as Hermione ran up to the girls dormitory and quietly shut the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Draco, _

_You would not believe how angry Ron and Harry were when they told me that they found that letter. I have never seen Ron get that upset before. You were right, it was quite funny to see him get upset. I couldn't believe the fight we got into. I know that I might have been a little harsh to him, but some of the things that he said really hurt. I really haven't noticed until now how much he really cares for me. It must run in the Weasley blood. Ginny is the exact same way. _

_I also haven't noticed until now how sweet and caring you can be, too. You know, to tell you the truth, I wasn't as angry as I thought I would have been when I found that you were my secret admirer. I was actually all right with it. I was all right with it because I also have feelings for you, too. _

_I should be going, I think I hear Ron and Harry calling my name. Sweet dreams, Draco Malfoy. _

_Your friend, _

_Hermione Granger _

A/N: Poor Neville, getting blamed for something he didn't do. lol. All right, I just wanted to address something that's been on my mind. To the Hellohello person, I know that you might not like my style of writing and I'm all right with that. What I'm not all right with is that you keep reviewing, telling me that my story is retarted and such. You know, if you don't like it, don't read it! easy as that! And another thing, don't even bother reviewing if you are going to be like that. Reviews like that don't help a writer, they only put them down. Thanks to everyone else that has reviewed! Love you all!

Oh, and I expect the next chapter to be up real real soon!

Love,

Jess.


	8. Tension, opinions, and the second letter

**Chapter 8**

**Tension, opinions, and the second letter**

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

The day had started out like any other, but in the Great Hall, the usual chatting and cheerfulness from the Golden Trio was not the same. Since the letter from Hermione's secret admirer, tension arose from the three friends and forced them to keep to themselves.

"Ron, don't you have something to say to Hermione? Harry asked, trying his best to bring his friends together.

"Actually, no, I don't have anything to say to her. You can tell her that if she wants to keep secrets from her best friends, go ahead."

"Ron, will you grow up? You don't expect me to tell you _everything_, do you?"

Ron crossed his arms. "I tell you everything."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You most certainty do not. If you did, you would have told me about the little crush that you have for me."

Ron looked confused. "A crush? On you? I-I don't know what you're talking about? Where did you hear that? Did George and Fred tell you? I mean, if they did it's not true."

Hermione sighed. "What ever you say, Ron."

_"He's such a horrible liar." _Hermione thought as she watched Ron turn a deep shade of red.

"I swear, you two act like your married or something." Harry said, shoving a fork full of food into his mouth.

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a disgusted look.

"What?" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks for ruining my appetite." Hermione said, pushing her plate to the middle of the table.

"Bloody hell, Mione. I'm not that bad!"

Hermione laughed. "No, you are not that bad, Ronald. I was simply implying that the thought of being _married_ to youhas ruined my appetite."

Ron looked confused. "What does that mean? You don't think that I would make a good husband?"

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Ron, I prefer guys who I can have intellectual conversations with and not have to stop every few seconds to explain everything that I say."

Ron cocked his eyebrow. "Are you saying that I'm dumb?"

"It's over your head, Ron." Hermione replied with a smile.

Ron turned to Harry.

"Seriously, was she saying that I'm dumb?"

Harry laughed. "Don't worry about it, mate."

Ron sighed and returned to eating his plate full of eggs and toast.

"Mail's here." Harry said, pointing to the many flying owls above them.

"I wonder who this if from?" Hermione said with a smile as her owl, Millie, dropped a letter in front of her.

"Another letter from the mysterious, bad boy Neville?" Harry said as he watched Hermione tare open her letter.

Hermione nodded her head, not even catching the sarcastic tone in Harry's voice.

_Hermione, _

_I hope that I didn't catch you at a bad time? By the way, you look beautiful as ever today. _

Hermione began to blush.

_I haven't stopped thinking of you since last night. I'm sorry to hear about your fight. Like I said before, I would never want you to loose your friends over me. _

_Since last night went so well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet again? This time, we can go somewhere more private. That way, if Harry and Ron decided to take a stroll out to the lake, they won't discover our secret. _

_I won't tell you where to meet me, in case of someone finding this. I will tell you in person as soon as I can. _

_See you soon, _

_Your secret admirer _

Hermione folded her letter and quickly shoved it into her book.

"So, what did it say?" Ron asked, his eyes fixed on the book.

"Oh, well, it just said that he felt horrible about last night and he wanted to apologize for the letter."

"That's it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that was all it said."

"Not much of the lady's man, that Neville." Harry said with a smile.

"Just look at the bloke, Harry. Does he look like the lady's magnet to you?" Ron said, looking down the table at Neville.

Hermione sat back and watched as Harry and Ron discribed their definition of a 'lady's magnet'.

"His hair, those clothes, those teeth. Really, Harry, he needs our help. The poor bloke doesn't even realize it." Ron said, his hand on his chin.

Harry looked at Ron and laughed. "If you're going to try and fix his appearance, you might as well teach him how to _speak_ to women."

Hermione smiled. "Do you two actually think that you are Gods to women, or what?"

"What do you think?" Ron said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Hermione tried her best not to laugh. "One question, Ron."

"Ask away."

"Where are all of these women that worship the ground that you walk on? Are they imaginary because I'm just not seeing them?"

Harry and Hermione began to laugh while Ron sent Hermione angry looks.

"You're a funny one, Mione. Real funny."

A/N: Hello there! Hmmm...I wonder where Draco will ask her to meet him? Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Chapter 9 will be up shortly!

Love,

Jess


	9. Potions

**Chapter 9**

**Potions**

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

"It's so nice of you to join us. Ten points from Gryffindor and detention for all of you." Snape growled as Hermione, Ron, and Harry quickly sat down in their seats.

"We were not late. I checked my watch before we came to class." Hermione said.

Snape shot Hermione an evil look and continued to write on the board.

"Turn to page 835 in your The Complete Guide to Potions book and be ready to be put into pairs.

The class quickly pulled out their books and turned to page 835.

Once everyone was on the same page, Snape cleared his throat.

"First group, Potter and Anderson."

A pretty blonde girl sat down next to Harry, a smile spread across his rosy face.

"Clemence and Brook."

"Weasley and Robinson."

Ron grinned as a tall brunette girl sat down next to him.

The list continued on until there were only two people left.

"Finally, last but not least, Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger."

"No bloody way.." Ron growled.

"Hermione knows how to handle herself, mate." Harry said, hoping that he was right and that Hermione would know how to protect herself from Draco.

Without any hesitation, Hermione threw her book bag over her shoulder and plopped down in the empty seat next to Draco.

Draco grinned as Harry and Ron cast him threatening looks from the other side of the room.

"I see that your friends are enjoying this. Look at Weasley. He looks like he's about to explode." Draco said with a smile.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry. "They're probably over there listing off the many spells they could use on you when Snape's not around."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

Hermione sighed and took out a piece of parchment and a pen from her bag.

"I can't believe that you, Hermione Granger, have detention."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Snape is a complete idiot who needs to learn how to read the bloody clock."

Draco smiled. "Well, since you have detention, I might as well join you."

Hermione looked confused. "Why would you want detention? Don't tell me that you would actually want to spend another retched hour with Snape?"

"You, Me, Ron, and Harry, spending detention together. You know, it could be a lot of fun."

Hermione shook her head. "You are such an instigator, Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned. "Yes I am, thank you very much. Now, if you will excuse me, I must earn myself a detention."

Draco cleared his throat and raised his hand high for Snape to see.

"Professor Snape, have I told you that you look horribly gruesome today?"

Snape shot up from his desk and glared at Draco.

"You think you are funny, don't you? We'll have to see about that in detention, now won't we?" Snape growled.

Draco put down his hand and smiled.

"Easy as that." He said, sitting back in his chair.

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. It's been a while since I last updatedand I really wanted to get this chapter out. I have a small case of writers block for the next chapter, so if you have any ideas, feel free to share them with me. Thanks a bunch! Also, be sure to check out my new story, The Pain of Loving. Cookies for everyone!

Love always,

Jess


	10. Detention and the Astronomy Tower

**Chapter 10 **

**Detention and the Astronomy Tower **

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

After all of the students had cleared the room, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco each found a seat and waited for detention to end.

"Mione, are you all right? Did that prat say anything to you?" Ron asked, his fists at his side.

"No Ron, he didn't say anything to me."

Hermione looked at Draco and smiled .

Draco pointed down at his book as though he was signaling something to her.

Hermione picked up her notebook and whispered, "This?"

Draco nodded his head and pretended to write something.

Hermione had the feeling that he wanted her to write something to him.

Making sure that Harry and Ron were not watching, Hermione opened her notebook and began to write.

_Ron and Harry are going to kill you if they see you writing to me. _

Hermione gasped as writing appeared next to what she had just wrote.

_Draco: That would be interesting to see Weasley and Potter try to fight me. _

_Hermione: How are you writing to me?_

_Draco: A smiple spell I learned from Snape. Yeah, I know, I actually learned something. _

Hermione smiled.

_Hermione: So, have you decided where we can meet?_

_Draco: I have an idea of somewhere we could go, but I'm not sure if it's the best place to meet._

_Hermione: Where is it? _

_Draco: The Astronomy Tower._

_Hermione: That would be perfect. Why don't you think we should go there? _

_Draco: Never mind, I don't know what I was thinking. That would be a good place to meet _

_Hermione: Great. _

_Draco: Hermione, look over your shoulder._

Hermione looked up from her journal and noticed Harry and Ron staring back at her.

"What?" Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

Harry and Ron continued to stare at her for another few seconds and then returned to their conversation about their partners for Potions.

_Hermione: That was close. Thanks for talking to me, Draco. I probably would have gone mad listening to them talk about the girls they fancy. _

_Draco: No problem. _

_Hermione: Before I go, I just wanted to know if we were really going to meet in the Astronomy Tower?_

_Draco: Having second thoughts?_

_Hermione: No, I'm not having second thoughts. I will meet you at 10:00. Does that sound all right?_

_Draco: Sounds perfect. I'll see you then. _

_Hermione: See you soon. _

Hermione shut her journal and rested her head in her hands, a smile spread across her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco, are you there?" Hermione whispered as she peered up the steps to the Astronomy Tower.

Draco appeared at the top of the steps, and checking to see if anyone was watching, Hermione ran up to greet him.

"This way," He said, taking her hand and leading her towards a dark hallway.

"It's so dark." Hermione said, gripping on to Draco's arm.

"You'll be all right. I'm here."

At the end of the dark hallway was a door that led to another flight of stairs. After climbing the second flight of stairs, they finally reached the Astronomy Tower.

"We're here." Draco said as they reached the top step.

The room was small with seats against the walls and a large winodw that displayed the glowing moon and each and every tiny sparkling star.

Hermione walked over to the window and peered out at the peaceful sky.

"This is perfect." She said softly.

Draco took his wand from his pocket and conjured a comfy couch for them to sit on.

"I like to come here to think." Draco said as he took a seat on the couch.

"What do you think about? Hermione asked, also taking a seat on the couch.

Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds. "My Mum."

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's hand.

"I'm sorry about your Mum, Draco. I-I didn't know that you were so close."

Draco shook his head. "Not that many people did. They assumed that I was just like my father, cold hearted and thoughtless."

"You're not like him, Draco. Your father is a horrid man, and he deserves every bloody thing that they are going to do to him in Azkaban."

Draco sighed. "I hope that they torture him, just like he has tortured me. But enough of him, let's talk about us"

"What about us?"

"Well, you know that the annual ball is coming up, and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me? Draco asked.

"What about our secret?"

Draco took Hermione's hands in his.

"Since it is a masked ball, no one will know that it is us."

Hermione smiled as she remembered the theme for the ball.

"I cannot believe that I forgot about that when I was the one that came up with the idea."

Draco laughed.

"Anyways, I would love to be your date." Hermione said.

"Great."

An odd silence quickly filled the room.

Hermione looked down at her wristwatch and gasped.

"Draco, I need to get back to the common room. Ginny is supposed to be covering for me until 11:00." Hermione said as she got to her feet.

Draco sighed and took her hand.

"I need to do something before we go."

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's cheek and slowly leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against hers.

Draco pulled away and looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I also have something to ask you."

Hermione smiled. "What?"

"I have been waiting to ask you this, but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend? Now, If you don't want to, that's all right." Draco said softly.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "Sure."

A/N: Like Kip says on Napoleon Dynamite, It's gettin' pretty serious. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I love it! By the way, a special thanks goes out to the Jessie who made that lovely comment about my story. I did indeed write that, and I just wanted to thank you for telling me how horrible it was and how bad of a writer I am. Like I said before to that hellohello person, I'm not telling you that you need to read it. If you don't like it, fine. I'm all right with that. You could put me down all you want, just keep it to yourself. I'm not saying that I can't take criticism, because I can. I am welcome to any kind of review, except the ones like that. Just because you hate this story doesn't mean that other people don't. Other than Jessie, thank you to everyone that reviewed!

Love always,

Jess


	11. The Dream

**Chapter 11**

**The Dream **

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

When Hermione got back to her common room, she quickly ran to the girls dormitory and fell back on her bed.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself as she rubbed her forehead with her palm.

"Ginny," Hermione called out to the empty room.

Ginny heard her name and raced up the stairs.

"Did you just call my name?" Ginny asked, plopping down on Hermione's bed.

Hermione nodded her head. "I need your advise."

"Let me guess, is it about Malfoy?"

"Yeah, it is." Hermione sighed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

Ginny gasped. "What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"You said yes? What about Ron and Harry? What, do you actually think that you can keep this from them forever?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course not. I don't know what I'm going to do, Ginny. He asked me if I wanted to go with him to the ball, too."

"And you said yes?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Did you even think about what will happen if anyone see's you together? I mean isn't it going to be a little obvious that it's you two?"

"It's a masked ball, Ginny. Everyone will be wearing masks."

"I forgot about that."

"Yeah, me too. So, you haven't told me who you are going with?"

Ginny began to blush.

"I-I'm not going with anyone."

"Yes you are, Ginny Weasley. Now come on, tell me who it is?"

"I'm going with Harry." Ginny said shyly.

"That's very sweet, Ginny. I could definitly see you and Harry together."

Ginny smiled.

"So have you decided what you're going to wear?" Ginny asked, pulling out some of her fashion magazines.

"I haven't really thought about it. I figured that I would go alone until Draco asked me."

Ginny looked up from her magazine and tipped her head slightly to the side.

"Orange is not your color."

Hermione laughed. "An orange dress? Ginny, that's ugly."

Ginny playfully hit Hermione's arm. "I actually like that dress."

Hermione began to made gagging noises.

"Now that's a beautiful dress." Ginny said, pointing to a dress in the magazine.

Hermione took the magazine from Ginny and tried to imagine herself in the dress.

"That's my dress, Ginny. I have to have this dress."

Ginny took the magazine back from Hermione and ripped out the page.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as Ginny grabbed a pen and piece of parchment.

"I'm writing to my mum. She can make you this dress."

"That's really sweet and all, Ginny, but do you really think that it would look that good on me?"

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at Hermione with a serious look on her face.

"You've got to be kidding me if you don't think that this dress is perfect for you? Hermione, you would look ten times more gorgeous wearing this dress than any other girl here at Hogwarts. You know, I'm sure Malfoy would like it, too."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny. Be sure to tell Molly I said hello."

Ginny nodded her head. "Got it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The weather stirred outside as Hermione lay in bed later that night, the reaccuring nightmare haunting her dreams.

This dream was like no other dream that she had ever had. It started out wonderful, but quickly turned into a nightmare that Hermione feared would happen not only in her dreams, but in real life.

Since the first time Draco shared his deepest feelings with Hermione, it has been a challenge for her not to go to bed thinking of Draco and the consenquences that they will face from their newely formed friendship.

Hermione feared the worst if her friends ever learned of the secrets that she had been hiding, and the image of their angry faces prevented her from sleeping.

It was nearly an hour after Hermione laid down in bed that she was finally able to close her eyes. She was expecting the dream to come, and this time, she knew that she had to get to the end of it before she woke up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Dream: _

_"Mya, you look amazing. My mum really did a good job making that dress." Ginny said as she watched Hermione inspect herself through the full length mirror. _

_"I-It's nice." Hermione said, trying to act as though she really liked the dress. _

_Instead of making the dress that Hermione wanted, Molly insisted on making a special gown for Hermione. _

_The dress was a Mandarin beaded gown (A/N: It's the orange dress that Hermione said was ugly. It's also very poofy.) complete with gloves that went up to her elbows and a sequened mask for her to wear. (The mask just covers your eyes)_

_"I'm ready." Hermione called out at the top of the stairway. _

_With a deep breath, she slowly walked down the stairs and smiled sweetly at Harry and Ron. _

_"Mione, you look amazing." Harry said with a smile plastered across his face. _

_Ron simply nodded his head in agreement. The sight of Hermione made him speechless._

_Hermione began to blush. _

_"Are you ready?" Harry asked, holding out his arm. _

_Hermione nodded her head and took both Harry and Ron's arm. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The Great Hall shook with gleem as music blared through the speakers and couples swept the floor, each showing off their own dance moves. _

_"Everything looks amazing." Hermione said as she looked around at the decorations and the magical night sky above them. _

_"Mione, Harry and I are going to find us a table." Ron yelled over the music. _

_Hermione nodded her head and made sure that they were out of sight before she attempted to look for Draco. _

_Pushing her way through the crowded room, she found her way to the back of the room and searched all around for Draco. _

_As Hermione moved towards the serving tables, her eye caught a boy with the same build as Draco, sipping on some punch. _

_Cautiously moving towards the boy, she softly tapped on his shoulder. _

_"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said sweetly, sticking out her hand for the boy to shake. _

_The boy lifted up his mask and smiled. _

_Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I finally found you." _

_Draco pulled the mask back over his face and took Hermione's hand. _

_"You look absolutly stunning." Draco said as he kissed Hermione's hand. _

_"Well thank you, Draco. You know, you don't look too bad yourself." _

_Draco set down his juice. "Shall we dance?" _

_Hermione took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. _

_The couples seemed to disappear as Hermione and Draco took the floor. Taking her hands in his, Draco swept Hermione across the room. _

_Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder as the music softly played through the speakers. _

_Everything about the dance seemed magical. The way Draco danced, the way he looked at her with love and passion in his eyes, the way he smiled when he looked at her. Everything that Draco did made her legs week, as though she was floating on a cloud. _

_These feelings quickly disappeared as two framiliar faces walked towards Hermione and Draco. _

_Hermione's body suddenly began to shake as she stared into the eyes of Harry and Ron, both standing behind Draco with angry looks on their faces. _

_"Mione, who is this bloke you're dancing with?" Ron asked, his fists forming at his side. _

_Hermione shook her head. "H-He's just some boy from Hufflepuff." _

_"What's your name?" Harry said, trying to get a look at the boys face. _

_Draco didn't reply. _

_Ron threw his hand on Draco's shoulder and tried to turn him around. _

_Knowing that there was no way out, Draco threw off his mask and faced Harry and Ron. _

_"Bloody hell, Malfoy, if you don't get away from Mione in two seconds, I swear I will beat that bloody smirk off your face." Ron growled, his eyes filled with anger. _

_"Who do you think you are, her bloody father? She can dance with who ever she wants." Draco growled back. _

_"What are you talking about, Malfoy? Hermione doesn't want to dance with you." Harry said, a confused look on his face. _

_"Yes she does, Harry. She loves me, and I love her." _

_Hermione couldn't take any more of this. _

_With tears streaming down her cheeks, Hermione turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could through the doors and to the Gryffindor house, the music and the voices floating behind her. _

_Hermione knew that she couldn't stay there at the dance. There was nothing to hide from them. Her friends knew about her secret, and now they were going to hate her. _

_Everything seemed to go in slow motion as she slipped on a piece of her dress and fell to the cold stone floor, the sounds of people coming closer and closer to where she was laying. The image of Draco appeared in front of her, but before she could make out any of his words, the room quickly began to fade away. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione quickly sat up in bed, a tear slowly falling down her cheek.

Wiping away the beads of sweat from her face, she got up from her bed and walked down the stairs to the common room.

"Yet another sleepless night." Hermione said as she plopped down on the couch and grabbed a book from the table next to her.

After an hour of reading through the book, Hermione slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, the book falling from her delicate hands.

A/N: Hey! I have to be quick, I waited until the last minute to load this chapter...I have loads of homework to do! Thanks to everyone who gave me advise! Love ya all!

Love always,

Jess.


	12. Misunderstood

**Chapter 12 **

**The pillow fight and the misunderstanding**

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

"Mione," Ron said as he shook Hermione's arm. "Mione wake up."

Hermione groaned as she rolled over on her side.

"Mione, you're hogging the couch."

"Five more minutes." Hermione mumbled as she took the pillow from beneath her head and placed it over her face.

Ron sighed. "Don't make me push you off the couch."

"Leave me alone." She said softly.

"If you want to sleep, go sleep in your own bed."

Hermione let out a scream as Ron pushed her off the couch, making her hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Sorry, Mione." Ron said, trying to look over the couch to see if she was all right.

Hermione jumped off the floor with a pillow in her hand, ready to attack.

Ron instantly grabbed a pillow from the couch and tried to protect himself from Hermione's violent attack.

"That is not how you wake someone up, Ronald!" Hermione growled as she repeatedly hit him over the head with the pillow.

"Bloody hell, that's my head you're hitting!"

Hermione stuck out her tongue as Ron failed to hit her.

Ron grinned and dove to the other side of the couch.

Hermione crouched down behind the couch and waited for Ron to look over from the other side.

A few seconds later, Ron popped up from the other side and Hermione bopped him on the head with the pillow.

Ron grabbed her pillow and held it above her head.

Ron laughed. "Can't get it, can you?"

Hermione poked him in the ribs, making him squirm.

"What, is little Ronniekins ticklish?"

"Don't you dare." Ron said as Hermione grinned, her hand slowly moving towards his stomach.

Ron shook his head as Hermione move closer.

"Don't do it, Mione. Don't you dare tick-"

Ron burst into laughter as Hermione tackled him to the floor and tickled his stomach.

"Think you're so big now, don't you Ronald?"

Ron grabbed Hermione's hands and pushed her off of him.

"That's not fair!" Hermione said as Ron sat down on top of her, preventing her from moving.

"You know, this is really very comfy." Ron joked, Hermione squirming beneath him.

"Get off, you're crushing me!" Hermione screamed as she tried to push Ron off of her.

"What did you say?"

"I said get off!"

Ron sighed.

"Say uncle."

Hermione pushed on Ron's side. "I'm not saying that."

"I'm not going to move unless you say it."

"Come on, Ronald. You're acting childish."

"You know, I could sit here all day."

Hermione groaned. "Uncle!" She cried.

Ron got to his feet and smiled.

"Now was that so hard?"

Hermione shook her head. "You're going to get it." She said coldly.

Ron snorted. "What ever you say, Mione."

With that, Ron turned on his heel and walked up the steps to the boys dormitory.

Hermione smiled as she pulled herself off of the floor.

"We'll see how you like it when I wake _you _up tomorrow morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock at Draco's door as he lay in bed that morning.

"Who is it?" Draco said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Draco bear, it's me." Pansy squealed from the other side of the door.

Draco shuddered at the sound of her voice.

Pansy opened the door and poked her head inside the room.

"What are you still doing in bed, you sleepy head?" Pansy said with her hands on her hips.

Draco brought his hand to his eyes.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

Pansy bounced on Draco's bed.

"I was just wondering what you were going to wear to the ball? I need to know before I get my dress."

"Who said that I was going to the ball with you?"

Pansy's smile disappeared from her face. "I-I thought that since we are boyfriend and girlfriend.."

Draco sighed. "I'm not your boyfriend, Pansy."

"What are you talking about? Of course you are my boyfriend."

Draco sat up in bed and shook his head.

"Listen carefully, we-are-not-dating. Got it?"

Pansy closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I don't understand, Draco. A couple of days ago, you said that you cared about me."

Draco shook his head. "That was the old me. I've changed since then."

Pansy gave Draco a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean that I'm not the same Draco as I have always been. I'm not the blood thirsty villain as my father was."

"What made you change your mind?"

"That's really none of your bloody business."

Pansy took a deep breath. "Is there someone else?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Even if there was I wouldn't tell you."

Pansy got to her feet.

"Who is it Draco?" She said, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"I told you that it's none of your business."

Pansy reached for her wand.

"Who is it Draco?" She spat, her wand pointed at Draco.

Draco laughed and shook his head.

"You really are a crazy one, Pansy. Like I said, even if there was someone else I wouldn't tell you."

Draco reached for his own wand.

"Now seriously, get your bloody arse out of my room."

Pansy cast Draco an evil look and headed for the door.

"Be that way, Draco." She muttered as she exited the room.

A/N: Hello there! Sorry that I took so long to get this chapter up. I've been really busy. I planned on writing last weekend but I ended up going to the movies with my boyfriend to see "Robot's", and then I went to see "The Ring 2" on Sunday. That was pretty scary. I'm a chicken when it comes to scary movies. Thanks a bunch to everyone that has reviewed! Also, in the last chapter I forgot to say thanks to everyone that has told me that this is their favorite story! Love ya!

Oh and just in case you are wondering, the ball will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that.

Love,

Jess


	13. One day away

**Chapter 13 **

**One day away **

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

"Good morning, students of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, his voice echoing through out the room. "As you might know, tomorrow is the annual ball. I expect that many of you have found a date, or have decided to go along with friends. I hope that each and every one of you have a spectacular evening. Like every year, the ball is always great fun. Since that is all I have to say until tomorrow, you may continue eating your breakfast."

The room was filled with cheers as Dumbledore stepped down from his spot and sat down at his table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over at the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio was enjoying their breakfast. Like almost every morning, Hermione had books spread across the table while she ate her french toast and eggs.

Hermione gagged as she watched Ron and Harry squirt piles of ketchup on their eggs.

"That it so disgusting. How can you guys eat so much of that?" She said, her hand covering her mouth.

"You want some?" Harry asked, handing Hermione a fork covered in eggs and ketchup.

Hermione shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "No, no I'll pass."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued eating.

"Mione, do you think you could help us with our essays?" Ron said, pieces of egg flying from his mouth.

Hermione put her book in front of her face to avoid being hit with egg.

"You know," Hermione picked a piece of egg from her hair. "You really should be more responsible. If you were smart, you would have gotten your homework done earlier."

Ron stopped eating and looked at Hermione.

"I don't know about you, Mione, but Harry and I have been very busy lately."

"What have you done this week, Ronald?"

Ron scratched his head. "Well, we had Quidditch practice, and we had that one essay for Potions, which I never did, and that one assignment for Trelaweny, which I don't know where that went, and.."

Ron looked to Harry for help. "Oh, and we looked for dates for the ball."

"How did that go?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not very well for Ron. I'm going with Cho."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you have to rub it in?"

"Sorry, mate. So, what about you, Mione? Have you found a date?"

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled.

"Yeah, I found someone."

Just then Ginny burst into the Great Hall with a smile spread across her face.

"Mya, it's here." She said as she plopped down next to Hermione

"What's here?" Ron asked, picking up his books.

Ginny took a few seconds to catch her breath. "Mya's dress."

Hermione smiled and got to her feet. "I have to see it."

Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed as Hermione hurried off to the Gryffindor common room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione reached the common room and said the password, she quickly went to her room and noticed the package that sat on her bed.

"Is it all right if we come up?" Harry and Ron yelled up the stairs.

"Go ahead." Ginny said, helping Hermione with the package.

After getting all of the tape and package materials out of the way, Hermione slowly pulled out the beautiful dress and smiled.

"Mione, it's gorgeous." Ginny said with excitement.

Hermione walked over to the mirror and held the dress against her front.

"You will look absolutely amazing in that dress." Harry said as he walked over to Hermione and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Ron also walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"My mum really did a good job."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She was in complete awe over the dress.

As Hermione looked into the mirror, she saw herself in an amazingly beautiful dress, and her two best friends at her side. Watching Harry and Ron smile back at her through the mirror, something deep inside of her reminded her of the dream. It hurt her more than ever to see their smiling faces. They had absolutely no idea of what was going on between Hermione and Draco, and the guilt of keeping that secret was building up inside of her. There were moments that she felt that she should back down, to tell Draco that she wanted nothing more to do with him. Hermione knew better than to do that to Draco. Draco had been through too much, and he needed Hermione there to help him. Hermione had promised herself that she would be a good friend to Draco, and she intended on keeping it.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. So far, I am up to 5 pages for the 14th chapter! Thanks to everyone that has or is planning on reviewing!

Before I go, here is a little preview of the next chapter: Finding their way through the crowded floor, Draco sought an open spot at the middle of the crowd and hurried to claim his place. With the music softly playing through the speakers, Draco laced Hermione's hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Love,

Jess


	14. The Ball

**Chapter 14 **

**The Ball **

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing._

It was 2:00 that morning that Hermione woke from dead sleep, her heart racing and beads of sweat gliding down her forehead. Placing her hand on her head, she fell back on her pillow, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her reoccurring dream was the fault for her tears. Every night it would taunt her dreams and drive her nearly to insanity. Night after night, Hermione would see the angry faces of her friends, and every time she thought of that, she lost more and more confidence in herself and Draco ever working as a couple.

Like every single night before that, Hermione would take the only picture that she had of Draco from her book and hug it to her chest. Even if Draco was not there with her in real life, she could hold the picture and feel as comfortable as she would if she was with him.

With the picture enclosed in her hand, Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, all of her worries and fears cleared from her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours remained until the ball, and every single boy and girl in Hogwarts hurried to get ready. Even though there was plenty of time until the ball, many found it necessary to prepare for the ball a few hours before so that they could make things perfect for the special evening.

Hermione, however, did not begin to get ready as everyone else did. She sat in the girls dormitory, watching Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati race around the room.

"Lavender, have you seen my lipstick?" Parvati called from inside her closet.

"What shade is it?"

"It's dark red."

Lavender shook her head. "I don't think I have seen it."

Parvatipulled out a small box from the closet and brought it over to her bed where she dumped it all out.

"Here it is," She said, holding up a small tube of lipstick.

Ginny walked over to Parvati's bed and looked through the pile of make-up.

"This is a pretty shade." Ginny said, holding up a tube of light pink lipstick. "Would it be all right if I used some?"

"No problem."

Ginny brought the lipstick over to Hermione and plopped down on her bed.

"Is everything all right?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Why do you ask?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "You look a little worried. Is it about Harry and Ron?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, it is."

"Mione," Ginny placed her hand on Hermione's arm. "Everything's going to be fine. Like you said before, it's a masked ball. I'm sure that they won't be able to recognize you with a mask on."

"I hope you're right, Ginny. Draco has been so calm about all of this. I really don't know how he does it."

"The bloke adores you, Mione. Maybe he is so calm because he knows that everything will be all right? You have to trust that nothing bad will happen."

Hermione snuffed and pulled Ginny in for a hug. "Thanks, Ginny."

Ginny softly patted Hermione's back. "No problem, Mione."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nerves were at an extreme as the ball grew closer. With one hour to go, Hermione became frantic as her prediction of the evening seemed even more possible.

After being tugged at by her friends, Hermione decided to put the nervousness aside and get ready for the ball.

Hermione took the dress out of the closet and slipped it over her head. Her shoes and everything else that went along with the dress were put on last. Slipping into the bathroom without the girls noticing, she quietly shut the door behind her and walked over to the full length mirror. Hermione took a deep breath as she turned to face the mirror. She placed her hand over her mouth, tears threatening to fall down her rose colored cheeks.

She was wearing a yellow strapless satin gown, with many glittering sequins that ran down her chest and to her stomach. Matching satin gloves covered her forearms, and a yellow sequined mask covered her sparkling chocolate eyes. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a bun.

Hermione had never felt as beautiful as she did when she was in that dress.

A few minutes later, Hermione put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up and opened the door to the bathroom. The room was empty when she walked out of the bathroom. Taking one last look in the mirror, she walked down the steps to the common room and walked through the portrait hole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole and was making her way down the dark hallway when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

"You know, you look stunning in that dress." A deep voice whispered into her ear.

Hermione gasped and turned around, realizing at once who it was.

"Don't do that, Draco." Hermione said, playfully hitting Draco on the arm

Draco laughed and pulled Hermione closer to him.

"I'm serious, you really do look stunning."

"You do as well." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, complete with a black mask that covered his breath-taking silver eyes. (A/N: I know that they usually wear robes. I thought that Draco would look better in the jacket.)

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, accepting the kiss.

After a few minutes, Hermione pulled away and smiled. "We can't do this all night, Draco. We have to get to the dance."

Draco sighed and held out his arm. "You're right, we can't be late for the ball."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Great Hall shook with gleam as music blared through the speakers and couple's filled the floor, each showing off their own unique dance moves. Gold and silver banners were hung from the ceiling and lights were dimmed, the moon and the many different candles as the only main source of light.

"Everything looks amazing." Hermione said softly as she looked around the room.

Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Hermione smiled, nodding her head.

Draco took Hermione's delicate hand in his and guided her to the dance floor.

_**Like the sound of silence calling,**_

_**I hear your voice and suddenly**_

_**I'm falling, lost in a dream.**_

Finding their way through the crowded floor, Draco sought an open spot at the middle of the crowd and hurried to claim his place. With the music softly playing through the speakers, Draco laced Hermione's hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Hermione closed her eyes as the soft beating of the music and Draco's warmth surrounded her. The feelings that she felt when she danced with Draco were like no other feeling that she had ever experienced before. The way he moved her across the floor, the way he held her close, the way he looked deep into her eyes, how he saw past her imperfections and deep inside of her soul. Everything that Draco did or said at that moment made her heart stop beating.

_**Like the echoes of our souls are meeting.**_

_**You say those words and my heart stops beating.**_

_**I wonder what it means.**_

"Hermione," Draco said softly, breaking the odd silence between the two. "You look really nice tonight."

Hermione smiled sweetly and laid her head on his shoulder. "You do, too."

Draco hesitated for a moment, and then took a deep breath.

"Hermione,"

"Yes, Draco?" She said, looking deep into his sparkling silver eyes.

"I need to say something to you."

"What is it?"

Draco looked down at his shoes and then into Hermione's eyes.

"I think I love you."

_**What could it be that comes over me?**_

_**At times I can't move.**_

_**At times I can hardly breath.**_

Hermione was lost for words. Something told her to say the same to him, while another told her not to. No one had ever said anything like that to her.

Hermione simply nodded her head in agreement. "You, too."

Draco smiled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on Hermione's forehead.

**_When you say you love me,  
The world goes still, so still and silent._**

Things remained silent between the two as the music played on, the feelings taking over them once more. The beautiful words Draco just said remained inside of Hermione's head. She wished that he would say them again. The words that she had never heard before, made her feel as lovely inside as she did on the outside.

There was something about Draco that amazed Hermione. The challenges that he had faced over the many years, the pain that he had delt with, the many things that he had overcome to be with her tonight. Until now, Hermione had never seen Draco in this light. She had never seen the feelings that he was capable of, the love that was buried deep inside of him. Hermione had been clueless to how much Draco really cared for her. Being there with him now, she felt more comfortable and loved than she had ever been.

_**  
When you say you love me,  
For a moment, there's no one else alive.**_

Like in a fairy tale, every one of the couples seemed to disappear as Hermione and Draco danced to the music, both enjoying each others presence. Hermione's stunning golden dress swayed as their bodies moved to the music. The sound of the music softly humming through their ears. The tiny beads of sweat from the warmth of the room falling down their skin.

Everything about this night seemed enchanting. The night sky and thousands of sparkling stars above them added the perfect touch, along with the sparkling silver banners and the tiny mist of glitter falling down on the crowd every few minutes.

Hermione smiled as Draco squeezed his eyes shut, a mist of glitter falling down on top of him.

"You look very pretty, Draco." Hermione joked as she wiped away the glitter from his cheeks.

"Thank you very much."

_**You're the one I've always thought of.**_

_**I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.**_

_**You're where I belong.**_

Hermione ran her hand through Draco's platinum blonde hair, glitter falling from each of the strands. Draco, too, picked up one of Hermione's curls and twisted it around his finger.

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's cheek and slowly leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips. Before Draco could kiss her back, Hermione pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, slightly squeezing her hand.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that I wanted to tell you something."

_**And when you're with me if I close my eyes,**_

_**There are times I swear I feel like I can fly**_

_**For a moment in time.**_

_**Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,**_

_**And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.**_

Draco tucked the lose strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I think I love you, too."

_**When you say you love me**_

_**The world goes still, so still and silent.**_

_**When you say you love me**_

_**For a moment there's no one else alive.**_

Draco flashed his pearly white teeth, his eyes sparkling with passion.

Hermione laid her head on Draco's shoulder and took in everything that was going on around her.

The couple next to them were doing the exact same thing; The girl laid her head on the boys shoulder while he swept her across the floor. Hermione smiled at the girl and wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders.

_**And this journey that we're on.**_

_**How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.**_

_**And when you say you love me,**_

_**That's all you have to say. I'll always feel this way.**_

_"Everything's going perfectly."_ Hermione thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _"Please, please don't let anything ruin this moment."_

"Hermione, isn't that Harry and Cho over there?" Draco said to Hermione, pointing in their direction.

Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and turned the other direction.

She nodded her head as she watched Harry and Cho dance not too close from them. Cho had her head on Harry's shoulder, just as Hermione did with Draco, and from the look on Harry's face, it looked as though he was having a wonderful time holding her in his arms.

"They look really happy." Draco said softly he, too, watched them dance.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "They do."

Draco turned Hermione around to face him. "Do you think they're as happy as us?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. "Probably not."

_**When you say you love me**_

_**The world goes still, so still and silent.**_

Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. The love that they had for one another, filling the room for everyone to see. It didn't matter to Draco or Hermione that they were in full sight of everyone. Nothing mattered but what they were feeling for each other, and that was everything.

_**When you say you love me**_

_**In that moment, I know why I'm alive.**_

Hermione and Draco continued to dance, even as the music stopped. As the faster beat began to play through the speakers, the steps of everyone around them began to quicken.

Draco wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Do you want something to drink?"

Hermione nodded, using her hand as a fan. While walking through the crowd, Hermione payed close attention to everyone around her.

"Here you go," Draco handed Hermione a glass of red punch.

Hermione took the punch and poured it into her mouth.

"Excuse me, could you hand me a glass?" Someone said from behind Hermione.

Hermione grabbed a glass from the table. As she turned around to hand it to the boy, she realized at once who it was and dropped the glass.

A/N: Hey there! Hmmm...who could it be? hmmm. Sorry about the length of the last chapter. This one is extra long. By the way, his songis byJoshGroban-Whenyou say you love me.Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I'm not sure when I will be able to work on the next chapter. Saturday, my boyfriend and I will be celebrating our one year anniversary, and I'm celebrating Easter with my family on Sunday. I'll try my best to get it up sometime next week!

Love,

Jess

_**  
**  
_


	15. The Truth

**Chapter 15 **

**The Truth **

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

"Mione, is that you?" Harry asked, lifting his mask.

Hermione froze in her spot. "Hello, Harry." She replied, her hand slowly creeping towards Draco.

Harry grinned as he looked down at her gown. "You look amazing."

Hermione smiled. "You do, too."

Feeling a sudden pinch in the arm, Draco turned to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist. "What was that for?" he asked, pulling her towards him.

Hermione nodded her head towards Harry. Draco's eyes grew wide as he realized who was standing in front of her.

"Hello there, you must be Hermione's date." Harry said, sticking out his hand.

Draco shook Harry's hand. "Yes, yes I am. My name's Anthony, Anthony Blake."

"Nice to meet you, Anthony." Harry replied.

Just a few seconds later, as the music changed to a slower beat, Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

Hermione looked to Draco and receiving his approval, took Harry's hand. As they found a spot on the floor, Harry placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to his body, just as he had done with Cho.

"Harry, where's Cho?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "She said that she had to use the restroom. That was nearly over an hour ago."

Hermione smiled and laid her head on Harry's shoulder as they slowly moved to the music.

"You know, that Anthony looks familiar." Harry said, looking back at Draco.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, a lot of people are always telling him that he looks like some famous Quidditch player."

"That's nice." Harry replied.

The two remained silent of the remainder of the song. All throughout the dance, Hermione could not help but think about her dream. Knowing that she would have to tell him sometime, she decided that instead of approaching both boys at once, she would first tell Harry and then break the news to Ron.

Breaking the odd silence, Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry, do you think we could step into the hall for a minute?"

Harry pulled away and nodded. "Sure," He said, taking her hand and leading her to the exit.

Draco watched as Hermione and Harry exited the Great Hall. Feeling suspicious, he decided to follow them and watch them from the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It feels really nice out here." Harry said as a breeze of cold air blew past him.

Hermione nodded her head and let the breeze wipe away her sweat.

"So, do you want to go back in there?" Harry asked, inching towards the door.

Hermione shook her head. "Not just yet, I-I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she searched for the right words to say. "I-I haven't been completely honest with you, Harry." Hermione looked down at her shoes. "I-I'm in love with someone, and I'm not really sure if you would approve of that person."

Harry looked dumbfounded. "How could I not approve of someone that makes my Mione happy?"

Hermione tried to smile but the pain of having to say what she was going to tell him overwhelmed her. "It's Draco Malfoy, Harry. I'm in love with him."

It took a moment for Harry to react, but when he did, he was unusually calm. In fact, instead of yelling he was laughing.

Hermione was shocked by hisreaction. "Harry, what's so funny?"

"That was a good one, Mione. You and Draco, in love. That's that maddest bloody thing I've ever heard!"

Hermione shook her head. "I wasn't lying, Harry."

Harry quickly began to calm down and leaned back against the wall. "But seriously Mione, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Hermione walked over to Harry and cupped his cheeks in her palms. "Listen carefully Harry, I-am-in-love-with-Draco-Malfoy. Understand?" She said calmly, taking a step back to observe his reaction.

"Please tell me that you're just joking? Please Mione, for Merlin's sake, tell me that you're just joking?"

"I'm not." She whispered.

Harry walked to the other side of the hall and placed his hand on his head, his back facing Hermione.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione set her hand on his shoulder.

"How could you say that?" He asked, anger filling his eyes.

"What, that I love him?"

Harry threw his hands in the air. "Have you gone absolutely mad? The bloke has tormented you, hated you since our first year! How could you possibly love someone like that?"

"He loves me, Harry. Draco has changed a tremendous amount over the past year and even if you can't see that, I do."

"Bloody hell Mione, look what he has done to you. He has made you believe that he loves you and as soon as he gets his way with you, he will leave you, just as he did with the others."

Without any hesitation, Hermione raised her hand and slapped Harry across his face. "Don't you dare say that, Harry Potter." She growled.

Harry instantly brought his hand to his cheek.

"Harry, I-I'm sorry," Hermione started to say before Harry interrupted her.

"Have it your way, Hermione." He said softly. "Just don't expect me to be there when he drops you." With that, Harry pushed past Hermione and found his way back into the Great Hall.

Noticing Harry's exit, Draco slowly approached Hermione. "Hermione, sweetheart," He said softly, slowly walking towards her.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes squinted as tears threatened to spill from them. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I just need to be alone."

Before Draco could wrap his arms around her, Hermione ran as fast as she could down the hall.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco yelled after her, following close behind.

Hermione continued to run until she located the nearest girls restroom. Throwing the door open, she quickly ran inside and pressed her back against the door, slowly dropping to the ground and hugging her knees to her chest.

Draco pressed his forehead and hands against the door, his body shaking while trying to regain his breath. "Hermione, love, please let me in."

"Go away," Hermione cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, I can help you. Believe me, I know how you're feeling."

Hermione snuffed. "No one knows how I feel."

Draco sighed and leaned back against the wall, his arms and legs falling freely to the ground. "But I do." He said blankly. Draco pulled his sleeve past his elbow and looked down at each of his scars. "You think that what you're feeling is horrible, try living with my father. You'll know what it really feels like to be in pain. I'm sure of that."

A few minutes later, the door slowly opened and Hermione crawled out, throwing herself on top of Draco. Draco pulled her to his chest and she laid her head on his shoulder, her tears soaking through his shirt.

"I knew this was going to happen. I knew that he would be angry."

Draco softly rubbed Hermione's back, his chin resting on her shoulder. "We don't need him, Mione. We have each other. That's all that really matters."

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I took so long, I've been really busy with Mid terms and band folly tryouts and getting all of my work in before spring break. Just in case you are wondering, Band Follies is where the band does bunches of really funny skits and such. It's tons of fun! My friends and I are doing a dance to the Time Warp from the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It's going to be great fun. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! Love ya all!

Love,

Jess


	16. Talking to friends

**Chapter 16 **

**Talking with friends **

_Disclaimer: Although I wish that I owned Harry or Ron or Draco, I do not own a thing. _

It was that next morning that Hermione decided not to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her appetite was simply ruined by the thought of Harry's reaction. It wasn't like she had not expected it, because she had. It was his choice of words that hit Hermione the hardest. What Harry said made her think, and knowing Harry, he meant every word.

Laying in bed that morning, the first thing that popped into her head was how she was going to tell Ron about her and Draco. There was the possibility that Harry had already spoken to him about it, and Hermione prayed that he didn't. To be told that your best friend is dating a boy that you have hated since you first met him is not a good thing, but to be told by someone other than that person is ten times worse. Hermione knew too well the reaction that she would receive from Ron, and knowing how angry Ron could get, she knew that she would need some kind of support.

It was a couple of hours after breakfast that Hermione decided to get out of bed and venture down to the common room, only to see if Ron and Harry had returned. Hermione was surprised to find that only Ginny and a few other girls were in the common room, and that Harry and Ron were no where to be seen.

"Mione," Ginny said as she ran up to Hermione. "Could we go upstairs for a minute?"

Hermione nodded her head and turned to walk back up the stairs. "What is it?" Hermione asked as she took a seat on her bed.

Ginny shut the door behind her and sat down next to Hermione. "What exactly happened last night?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said, a little worried by the look on Ginny's face.

"You're not going to believe this, Mya, but Harry actually walked up to Draco and had an actual conversation with him at breakfast this morning."

Hermione was taken back by this. "What? No, no that's not right. Harry was furious at me."

Ginny smiled. "Obviously not, Mya. I mean, he was a little cranky this morning, but I had a little talk with the two of them."

Hermione gasped. "You didn't,"

Ginny nodded. "Yes Mya, Ron knows."

Hermione placed her hand over her mouth. "Was he angry?" She said softly.

"Of course he was. He was threatening to bash Draco's head into the wall if he ever laid a hand on you."

"So what did you tell him?"

"I simply explained tohim that it was your life and you can do what ever you please. Ifhe wants to bean arseand not support you and Draco, fine. It'shis loss, not yours. It also took a threat to tell Mum about his helping Fred and George with their pranks that made him change his mind."

Hermione laughed and pulled Ginny in for a hug. "Thank you, Ginny. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Hermione."

Hermione pulled away and looked back at the door. "Do you know where Harry and Ron went?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Last time I saw them they were sitting at the Gryffindor table."

"Thanks, Ginny. I think that I should probably go have a chat with my friends." Hermione said as she got to her feet and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hermione reached the Great Hall, she walked through the doors and noticed Harry and Ron sitting at the table, both buried in their piles of work. Slowly approaching them, she took a seat next to Harry and watched as they scribbled down notes from their books.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Hi, Harry, Ron."

Ron and Harry looked up from their books and gave her an uneasy smile.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I never wanted to hurt either of you."

"You didn't even tell me. I had to hear about it from my sister." Ron mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I really wanted to tell you but It was very difficult."

"You told Harry." He replied.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I was just afraid that I would lose you guys."

Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"Mione, I'm not saying that what you did was right, keeping this secret of yours from us, but if you are happy with Malfoy, great. Good for you. Ron and I are glad that you have found someone that likes you for you."

"Harry's right, it's not like we can just get over something like this as quick as you would want us to. It hurts, finding out that your best friend is dating one of your enemies."

"So do you forgive me?" She asked, her head lowered.

"Of course we do, Mione." Harry replied. "How could we not after all of the stupid stuff that we have done to you?"

Hermione smiled. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you two."

"You would probably go mad, or probably turned to the dark side, or get into fights, or," Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "All right, Ron, I get it."

Harry leaned over and wrapped his arm around Hermione. "So, tell me, how long have you been keeping this little secret of yours from us?"

"Well," Hermione tipped her head slightly to the side. "Do you remember when I started getting those letters?"

Harry and Ron nodded their heads.

"The letters from Neville?" Harry said with a grin.

"Not exactly, Harry. Those letters were actually from Draco, not Neville."

Ron sighed. "We should have known, Harry. And to think that I was actually going to help the bloke with his image."

Hermione snorted. "No offence Ron, but I think that you should help yourself before you help him."

Ron's eyes grew wide. "Bloody hell, that wasn't funny."

Harry laughed. "That was a good one, Mione."

"Change my image, who is she fooling, she needs more help than I do." Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Ron, you know that I can hear you?" Hermione said with a smile.

Harry sighed. "Is there ever a day where you two don't fight?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't recall one." she replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the moment that Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, Draco stood anxiously at the door, waiting for the moment where Hermione would need his help. To his surprise, things went well between the three, and from the look of things, they were actually starting to get along.

Draco remembered how angry Harry had been the night before, and it shocked him that he could be so calm after recieveing such news. Watching Hermione smile with her friends made Draco feel like they really had a chance. It wasn't like he didn't see a chance before, because he did. It was now that friends were behind her that made him feel like nothing else could get in their way, that nothing else mattered but the love that they shared for one another, and that was everything.

**The End **

**Author's Note:** Hey there! I'm sorry about not warning you that this was the last chapter. I just didn't see where else it could go after this. Sniff I think that I shall cry. No worries though, I have already started a new story, Staying Strong. I am thinking of writing another Draco/Hermione fic but I probably won't start anything else until I am well into SS. I want to give a huge thanks to all of my faithful reviewers! Seriously, I absolutely loved hearing what each and every one of you had to say! Big hugs to everyone! Be sure to check out my new story, and expect another few in the near future!

Love

Jess


End file.
